Saving Grace
by SilverSpirit
Summary: With Heaven now in disarray, the remaining angels have lost faith. But 5 will receive revelation and rise up to repair the damage that has been done. God has spoken...his will be done. Castiel/OC
1. Castiel Reborn

Hello everyone. I am writing a story that is centered around Castiel. I haven't seen season 5 yet, but I know what happened in the season finale. So if anything is incorrect or confusing please bare with me. It'll all make better sense as the story progresses. 

If anyone has any questions feel free to ask, I honestly don't know how this story will turn out so please keep me informed…now let's get on with it.

Castiel stared down Lucifer after banishing Michael with holy fire. Was it a smart thing to do? Most definitely not. Lucifer was an archangel, an archangel with an attitude.

"Castiel?" Lucifer began grimly. "Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?"

Castiel took a deep breath. This is what it must be like to 'stare down the barrel of a gun'…as the humans would say. His time had finally run out. He would die on this battlefield, he would die with honor. He remembers dying, he remembers white light, great halls, and endless fields, but nothing would bring him back…not this time.

Castiel just shrugged at Lucifers question.

"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer warned as he raised his hand.

Castiel closed his eyes as he heard the clicking of Lucifers fingers.

BAM.

When Castiel opened his eyes he was surrounded by grey fog. It was endless. Something was wrong. He was still in his vessel, Jimmy Novak. And surprisingly he still felt alive.

"Hello son." A voice echoed around him.

Castiel spun around trying to get his surroundings, "father?" he asked in disbelief as a figure came out of the fog.

"I don't understand. Lucifer killed me, why am I here?" Castiel asked.

"Your brothers powers are no match for mine son." God told Castiel.

"But why? Why bring me back? I rebelled against you."

"Not against me, against Michael. You made the right choice in helping humanity. And because of your heroic actions I see you are ready."

"Ready for what?" Castiel asked.

"Ready to lead the others." The voice echoed, "ready to replace Michael."

"I'm an arcangel?" Castiel asked in disbelief.

God nodded. "You are ready. You will interpret my orders and lead your brothers and your sisters."

"I can't do this alone father."

"Agreed, it is a heavy burden. There are others, 4 others. You must find them and bring them here. Together you 5 can restore balance to heaven and reverse the damage Michael has done to the world."

"Who are they?"

"Damien, Jericho, Eliza, and Ariel."

Castiel flinched at the name of Ariel. Castiel couldn't save her. She had perished at the hands of his brother Uriel.

"I don't understand. Ariel is dead, and Jericho fell from grace years ago."

"Jericho fell because he refused to follow Michael's orders to kill a town of innocent people. He was the first to make the right choice. As for Ariel, she will be your second. When she said no to Uriel's offer to raise Lucifer, she became a martyr at his hand. She died with dignity; you will find your new powers to be useful in raising her from death. Eliza and Damien should be easy to find. But first you need to speak with Dean Winchester" God said as he placed his hand on Castiels shoulder, "Do not tell him of our meeting. He is a troubled soul, his faith grows slim. Keep close watch over him, he may be of use to you."

And with that God disappeared…again. Castiel was the 5th angel to see Gods face. To be honest God wasn't quite what he had expected.

Castiel entered the battleground of Michael and Lucifer. Sam had prevailed and made the ultimate sacrifice; His life and soul for 6 billion others.

Castiel healed Dean and parted ways with him. Castiel told him that he believed God brought him back. And someone has to return to heaven to calm the restless angels. That someone would be him.

Castiel knew it would be difficult. His new responsibility was a heavy burden. At least he would not be alone. The new generation of archangel's would not make the same mistake as the last. He thought about the others.

-Jericho had been human for 50 years. He had to be convinced to come back.

-Damien had been stationed on earth his entire life. He was the angel of death. He ferried good souls to heaven, and bad ones…he would hand to the hell hounds.

-Eliza was a peace keeper. She tried to stall the final battle, saying they should wait til God had spoken. She got cast out, demoted, sent to earth for punishment. That was the price of speaking against Michael.

Then he thought of Ariel. He remembered seeing her lifeless body on the wet pavement of a parking lot on a cold rainy night. She had been murdered brutally. Stabbed through the throat, her wings burned out. When he discovered Uriel had killed his best friend he sought vengeance. Now that Castiel knew she had to be brought back he felt relieved. Like a weight had finally been lifted off his chest. There was something in the pit of his stomach at the thought of her. This was most likely the human emotion: affection. He loved her. She had always been there for him, and today he would be there for her. Now and forever.

End of the first chapter. Tell me what you thing. Please. I want this to have a good turn out, so if anything is off or needs correcting please tell me. I want everyone who reads this story to review! It will make me happy. 

The next chapter will focus on Ariel. It will tell her story, and the events leading up to her death. This story is going to have a separate storyline following her and Castiel. They both have feelings for each other but don't know how to tell each other.

Stay tuned!


	2. Ariel's Second Chance

Hi guys. So here's the latest chapter of _Saving Grace_, don't ask me why I called it that, it kinda just popped into my head. So Castiel has spoken with God and been chosen to lead the angels, but first he must find the other 4. The first 5 chapters will be about recruiting the others and realizing their destiny. Then they will go into heaven and set things right since heaven is leaderless.

So please don't be afraid to review. The first chapter had a pretty good turnout and I personally thought it was a little confusing. But from here out it should be fine. Any questions just review or send me a private message…now let's get on with it.

_November 2008_

Ariel walked into the morgue where she would identify the lone body.

"May I help you?" the director asked while his back to her.

Ariel placed her hand on his shoulder and he slipped into unconsciousness. Ariel walked gracefully to the gurney and pulled back the white cloth covering the deceased. It revealed a young 16 year old boy with a stab wound through his throat.

Ariel sighed and gently placed the cloth back over him.

"Rest in peace Liam. You are with him now." She whispered to her fellow angel before flying away to meet with Castiel, her garrison leader.

"You made it." Castiel said while he sat on a park bench.

"Liam is dead."

Castiel turned to her. "Are you sure?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

Ariel nodded. "Same as the others. A single wound to the throat. Most likely a knife or dagger."

"He is the 6th angel to perish. Someone is targeting our garrison. I will speak with Uriel." Cas assured her.

"Where is he anyway?" Ariel asked.

"Right here." Uriel answered as he appeared before them.

"Nice of you to drop by." Ariel said sarcastically.

"Watch your tone girl." Uriel hissed.

"Easy you two." Castiel said standing between them. "Where have you been?"

"Receiving revelation."

"Our people are being slaughtered and you've been meditating to yourself?"

"Choose your next words carefully." Uriel warned her.

"Calm yourselves, both of you." Castiel intervened once more.

"Excuse me." She said disappearing.

Uriel and Castiel just stood alone now.

"Great," Uriel began, "Her vessel must be having PMS."

"I'm going after her; it's not safe to be alone anymore." Cas said disappearing.

"You have no idea." Uriel told himself

Castiel found her sitting upon a mountain, halfway around the globe. Angels for some reason liked great heights.

"I'm sorry." She apologized without looking up at him.

"You're showing signs of emotion. I suggest you suppress it before Uriel deems you un fit to continue your work here."

"Why is Uriel in charge?"

"Zachariah thought I was giving away too much Intel to the Winchester brothers. It's Uriel's game now."

"What is he doing about it though? Liam was the 6th to die. There are only 9 left including us."

"We'll stop whoever's doing this." Cas assured her.

"We don't know what it is we're up against. Demons are too moronic and clueless to pull something like this off. None of this makes sense."

"Ariel look at me." He told her. She slowly turned and finally looked into his eyes. "I promise you it'll be allright. We'll be okay, all of us. Do you understand me?"

Ariel nodded.

"Be safe. Whoever is doing this is still out there." He warned her before disappearing again, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

'_I was receiving revelation.' _Uriels words repeated in her head. It was strange how often he would do that. It seemed like every time an angels wings burned out, he was no where to be found.

"Son of a bitch." She swore as it clicked in her head. She flew to Uriels location to confront him."

She saw him atop a building looking yonder. She appeared behind him.

"Glad you could join me." He told her as he turned around to face her.

"It was you."

Uriel nodded. "Yes." He admitted.

"Why?" she demanded.

"They all said no."

"No to what?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Helping me raise our brother."

"Lucifer." She whispered in disbelief.

"Clever girl."

"You're mad."

"Join me Ariel. You can help us, you'd be a useful asset."

"In what? Destroying the earth? This is God's creation, who do you think you are to disobey him."

"Open your eyes. Michael has blinded all of you with his talks of God's will. There is no God, Ariel."

"You have fallen far off the path Uriel."

"Do not make me do this sister."

"NO! I am not your sister…not anymore."

"What will it be?"

"I would rather perish than follow that blasphemic, loathsome, soulless creature."

"I was afraid you say that." Uriel said as he grabbed her by the throat and forced her onto her knees.

"Cas won't save you this time Ariel. I'm afraid he's next on my list."

"You're wasting your time, Cas is strong in God's will and you know it."

"You always had a soft spot for him. I think he had one for you too. Now he has to live with the knowledge, pain, and guilt of letting you die." He said drawing his angel killing knife.

"Do it." She spat unafraid of her judgment.

He rested the blade against her throat.

"May God have mercy on your soul." She whispered.

She felt the blade pierce through her skin. She gasped as she felt her grace burn out from the inside.

Uriel kicked her off the 3 story building and fall to the pavement below. Upon impact her life force was destroyed in an illuminating white light. Then everything went dark.

Uriel stared down at the corpse below him. He wiped the blood off his blade and disappeared from the scene.

Moments later Castiel appeared at the scene of the latest murder. He feared the worst. He feared it was her. Car alarms were blaring in the lot around him, her life force made them go haywire. He waved his hand and they ceased. He continued walking and saw Ariel's body lying peacefully on the ground. Her legs were sprawled out on the ground. Her golden hair flowed. Her pale face shown in the moonlight. Even in death she was beautiful.

He saw the trade mark puncture wound on her neck just like the others.

"Goodbye sister." He whispered as he closed her eyes with the palm of his hand.

He heard sirens approach and he vanished, leaving Ariel alone in the darkness of the night.

_

* * *

June 2010_

Castiel replayed the events leading up to her death 2 years ago. He stood at her vessels tombstone, and looked upon her grave. It was really the grave of her vessel, Michelle Matthews, but Ariel was still inside.

If an angel dies in an occupied vessel, the two become linked, they become 1, the burned out life force remains in the vessel…permanently.

"Before I raise you," he began, " I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I made you a promise I couldn't keep and not a day goes by where I don't regret it. Well, that's all I have to say about that. Also…I really hope this works."

Castiel held his breath and waved his hand over the grave. The ground shook, and several cracks appeared in the dirt. Out of the dirt illuminated a white light. A revived life force. Soon the whole grave was consumed in a white light and when it went out a young woman was standing on the grave. Alive and in the flesh.

She was back.

"Castiel? What happened?" she asked trying to remember the events that had taken place.

"You died? About two years ago."

"I was, I was with Uriel and he killed me." She said remembering.

"Yes, Uriel is now dead."

"I don't remember anything after that. What happened. Did Lucifer get out?"

Castiel spent the next hour explaining to her the important events that occurred while she was in 'eternal rest'. He told her about Michael's plan, the four horsemen, and how he became human…temporarily.

"So why did you bring me back?"

"God has work for you."

"Who told you that?"

"he did."

"You spoke with the father?"

"I saw him. I am the next leader, I'm an archangel."

"Wow."

"And…so are you." He mumbled.

"Wait…what?"

"There are 5 new archangels. I was supposed to raise you and get the others to join us."

"What about Raphael? And Gabriel?"

"Gabe died, and Raphael is trapped on earth. Heaven is leaderless and in utter chaos. We have to get the others."  
"All right. We'll do it. Who are we going after?"

"There are 3 others; Jericho, Damien, and Eliza. Jericho is human now, apparently he fell to get away from Michael so that makes him worthy."

"Jericho is not going to want to come back."

"Well we'll just have to convince him otherwise."

Ariel smiled at Cas and he smiled back. It was nice to be back. Things were finally turning around.

End of chapter 2. Tell me what you think. Good, not good. Reviews keep me writing. Next we go after Jericho. Who has been human for 50 years. Will he come willingly? Tune in to find out!

-SilverSpirit


	3. Jericho's Walls rebuilt

Hello my lovely readers. Thank you all so very much for those very sweet reviews, they made my day. So I know it's been a while since my last update but on Friday I got it all typed out and then I did the stupidest thing…I forgot to save it. All my work gone. Then on Sunday I was going to but I went to see Inception. The best movie ever! Gonna be honest, 10 years ago Leonardo DiCaprio would have been on my top ten worst actors but today he's on my top ten. So go watch it! Once an idea pops into my head I'll write an Inception fanfic.

So anyways, where we left off; Cas and Ariel have been reunited and are out to find Jericho, a fallen angel who has a troubling past.

I'll try to get chapter 4 up sometime this week. And it's a good one.

Now let's get on with it…

Castiel and Ariel tracked Jericho down to a small country house in Wisconsin. Castiel debriefed Ariel along the way.

"He most likely won't remember his past." Cas told her.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

Castiel looked away from her and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh right…Anna." She said slightly annoyed. Ariel had what some may call a 'rivalry' with Anna. When Anna had been in charge of the garrison she treated most others like they were unworthy to be in her presence…that included Ariel. Whenever anyone questioned her orders, Anna wouldn't hesitate to turn them over to Zachariah for punishment. But when Anna had her own doubts she cried herself a river, carved out her grace, and became a human. All in all…Ariel didn't like Anna.

"We've arrived." Cas told Ariel as they approached the farm house where Jericho currently resided.

"So how do we recruit him to our cause?" she asked.

"Our presence should jump start his memory, just give him time." He told her as he knocked on the front door of Jericho's house.

Moments later a tall black man in his mid-to-late 40's opened the front door.

"Hello." Cas told him.

"Who are you?" Jericho asked.

"I'm Ariel and this is Castiel." She told him.

"Like the mermaid?" Jericho asked.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked not knowing what he was referring to.

"Nothing it's just the Little Mermaid was my daughter's favorite movie. She used to watch it every other day." Jericho looked away uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. My wife, son, and daughter were killed by a drunk driver about a year ago. It's been real hard for me."

Castiel nodded as he saw empty liquor bottles decorate the house in various places.

"I am sorry. I know what it is like to lose someone you love." Cas told him as he glanced at Ariel briefly. She didn't notice it.

"I used to think God was punishing me. Must have done something along the way to piss him off,"

"God isn't punishing you, he's offering you a second chance." Ariel told him.

"What the hell are you talking about? You two aren't like missionaries are you?" he asked them.

"Uhh, yes and no." Cas told him.

"We're angels of the lord." She piped up.

"Come again?" Jericho asked making sure Ariel said what he thought she said.

Ariel raised her hand and laid two fingers on Jericho's forehead teleporting herself, Jericho, and Castiel to another location. It was a forest full of life. Ariel had teleported Jericho to where his Grace fell.

"What the hell?" Jericho asked as he rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him.

"I assure you hell had nothing to do with this." Cas said bluntly.

"How did you do that?"

"I wasn't lying when I said we were angels." Ariel said as she looked up to the heavens. Suddenly the clear blue sky filled with dark clouds. As lightning crashed Ariel spread her shadow like wings for Jericho to observe.

"Holy shit." He said plainly. "Okay what do you guys want from me?"

"I want you to remember." Cas said as he gripped Jericho's shoulder.

Suddenly a wave of memories flooded Jericho's mind and he remembered everything.

Jericho gasped for breath as he relived his life as an angel.

"What are two doing?" he asked.

"We need you to restore your grace. It's over there." Ariel said pointing to the oak tree that stood out from the rest of the forest.

"Keep it. I'm never going back Sister. I took an oath I never would."

"This is beyond us. It is Gods will. He told me face to face that I had to get you."

"Why would want me? Huh? I fell, I disobey him."

"After refusing to follow Michael-"

"NEVER say his name in front of me." Jericho warned. "Not after what he did to me."

"Help us understand, because I'm not giving up." Cas said.

"I used to be a high ranking officer in the chain of the celestial command. There were only a handful above me. I was the perfect soldier, I always got the job done, I always took any order without question, and I was well respected. But all that changed." Jericho paused. "Michael gave me an order to incinerate a town of people being terrorized by 10 rather powerful demons. I told I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't destroy our fathers children. He created each one in their own image, in their own uniqueness. Who was Michael to judge who lives and who dies? And I told him that. He had my wings cut off after that. That was the price of simply speaking against him."

"Listen carefully Jericho," Cas began, "God has chosen you because you made the right choice in helping humanity. When you stood up against Michael he realized you were right for the job."

"What job?"

"Archangel. Replacing Michael and all others. To not make the same mistake they did. We too have been chosen, but we cannot do it without you."

Jericho pondered the request.

"Heaven needs you Jericho, heaven needs you back."

"Fine." He said walking to the tree and placing his right hand on it. Suddenly he shone white and was engulfed in it. When the light went out. Jericho stood 20 years younger. His grace de aged his vessel from 47 to 27. His angel wings also grew back.

"I got my wings back."

"We all have been upgraded." Ariel told him.

"You'll be needing this." Cas said as he drew an angel knife from his coat and handed it to Jericho.

Jericho took it and placed it in his jacket.

"I guess you're in charge Castiel. Where do we go from here?"

"We need to find Damien."  
"Damien as in The Angel of Death Damien?" Jericho asked.

Cas nodded.

"Great let's go get him."

"It's not going to be that simple." Cas told the other two archangels.

They both looked at him in confusion.

"Damien was the first Angel to be created. Before Michael, before Lucifer, before anyone. God gave him the task of either ferrying souls to heaven or condemning them to hell. The thing is he is no ordinary angel. He needs no vessel, our weapons are useless on him, and we can't even locate him like we can any other angel."

"Well this complicates things." Jericho said.

"He's never even been to heaven. I doubt he's ever seen another angel or vice versa."

"If he doesn't get his powers from heaven where do they come from?" Ariel asked.

"God himself." Cas said.

"Can't we just ask God where he is?" Ariel asked.

"No. He told me not to come back until all 5 of us are together."

"Great, so we have no lead as to where Damien is." Jericho brought up.

"Not necessarily," Cas began, "God allowed Damien to create his own agents. Agents that would walk the earth and bring souls of the deceased to him. Agents of Death."

"Reapers." Jericho said connecting the dots.

Cas nodded. "We find a reaper, we find Damien."

So end of chapter 3. Tell me what you think by **reviewing**. I would like to have 20+ by the next time I update so please don't be shy. Next chapter we meet Damien. What will death be like? I guarantee you he won't be what you are expecting.


	4. Meet Damien Black

Hello Everyone. Thank you all so much for those reviews. I've never gotten so many in just 1 day. Don't stop. Someone asked for pictures of what Jericho, Damien, and Eliza look like. So here they are. (I have no idea who the picture of Damien is I just googled him.)

**Jericho**: Lee Thompson Young.- .net/lee-thompson-young/ (The picture is in the upper left hand corner.

**Damien**: Just some picture I googled- ./_gC3IZzsqvLg/SbWibgfJHAI/AAAAAAAADGo/r7OScoibf_c/s400/Male+Model+.jpg

I'll have a picture of Eliza next chapter, because truth is I'm still trying to figure her out, looks wise.

So anyways enter the Angel of Death. He is a complete different person from the horseman. I'll try to clear it up in the chapter so let's get on with it…

"Find a reaper?" Jericho asked, "In order to do that we need to cross over into the spirit realm.

"Yes we do. I doubt it will be very difficult. What is one place where death will always linger?" Castiel asked.

"Battlefields." Jericho answered.

"Not what I had in mind."

"That McDonalds with the food that makes you fat."

"Yes but I was thinking of something a little more subtle, a hospital." Cas told the other two archangels.

"Oh, well that does make more sense. Maybe we should split up, it'll be faster."

"Good idea. You head upstate, I'll take down town."

Jericho nodded and disappeared into thin air.

Castiel was left alone with Ariel.

"Where do you want me to go?" Ariel asked.

"I was wondering if you might join me."

"I can do that." She answered, "so where we headed?"

"St. Ann's Methodist hospital on the south side of town. There's a brain dead patient they're about to unplug. We better hurry."

Ariel nodded and they disappeared to that location.

When they reappeared they were in a white room of a hospital. Only it was dark and eerie. They were in the spirit side where ghosts of the recently deceased roamed free waiting to be taken away.

Castiel stared down at the man on the bed. He had a tube stuck down his throat, various wires attached to his hands and arms, and he already looked lifeless. But I guess that's why you call it brain dead.

He glanced over at Ariel who was gazing at the room around her. She had once looked like this. Only she was dead, no turning back. Angels could resurrect humans if they so wished. It took a lot but it was possible. Angels on the other hand, only one person could resurrect an angel, God. He had done it to Cas more than once. And he gave Cas the power to resurrect the woman before him now.

When God had given him the order to resurrect Ariel, he was relieved yet afraid. He had always felt responsible for her death. He shouldn't have left her alone to be confronted by Uriel. He shouldn't have failed her. He might have been the one to bring her back, but he was the one that ultimately let her be martyred. He was still awaiting redemption.

"Ariel?" he asked.

Her blue eyes looked across the room to meet his.

"When you died, did you go to heaven?" he asked.

"Yes, and no."

Castiel cocked his head signaling her to explain what she meant.

"I did go to heaven but it was different. When you're there as an angel you look at it like the training fields for soldiers about to enter war. But," she paused, "When you're there as a soul, it's no longer a place filled with war, it's a place of peace and hope. Endless white halls and green fields and golden streets that you never realized were there…are there. No evil lingers there. No demons, no devils, no fighting."

Castiel suddenly felt guilty about pulling her from her paradise.

"But to come back," she said realizing how he felt, "It was worth it. To have a chance to fix the problems Michael and Lucifer left us with, I would gladly take it again. It's like a second chance."

Castiel felt a stinging in his eyes and traced his finger around the edge of his eye. When he pulled back a single tear lay on his index finger. He shook his head and wiped it off on his trench coat. 'I shouldn't do this.' He thought as he stood up.

At that moment 4 people came through the door. 1 was a doctor in a white coat, 2 were nurses in blue scrubs, and one ghostly figure that floated above the body on the table reaching a hand forward and absorbing the soul within the body. She was about to depart when Castiel and Ariel intervened.

"Wait, STOP!" Cas ordered getting the reaper to turn to the two of them.

The reaper transformed from a ghostly figure to a young woman in a black dress.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Signal Jericho that we got one," He whispered to Ariel. He then turned back to the reaper, "We need your help. We're trying to find someone." He told her.

"Sorry can't help I got rounds to make."

"Listen, I don't have time for this. You are the only one who can help me right now so please just take us to the guy."

"Who are you? You're not spirits, and if you were demons you'd drag me away, not ask for permission."

"We're angels." Ariel told her.

The reaper smirked. "so tell me. Where were the heavenly host when the apocalypse rained down on mankind?"

"Well I was 6 feet under, and what do you care? You're a reaper." Ariel told her.

"There's a natural order of things. There are rules we do follow. We aren't like the horseman we follow-"

"Damien." Castiel cut her off. "The guy you report to, the one who actually decides where the souls you reap end up. He's who created you."  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" she demanded.

"Well it just so happens," Jericho said appearing beside the other two angels, "He's the one were trying to find."

The reaper froze dead in her tracks. "That's impossible, he doesn't except outsiders."

"Trust me he'll except us." Castiel told her.

"We really are in a hurry." Jericho added.

"Fine, call me Tessa." The reaper told them. "And try to keep up."

With that the 4 of them disappeared and came to an abandoned stone building. The wind blew slightly, and gave the abandoned church an eerie feel.

The doors opened by themselves as Tessa approached them.

"Wait here." She ordered leaving the 3 archangels behind.

She walked in and the doors slammed behind her. She breathed deeply as she walked in the pitch black. As she walked forward pillars of fire beside her lit up. She reached the front and a man was facing the alter with his back to her. He turned around to face her. He was in his late 20's, he had black hair that was spiked in the back and framed his face in the front. His left ear was pierced; he wore a black silk shirt with the top two unbuttoned. He had on grey jeans and black dress shoes. A crucifix hung around his neck and he had on a few chain bracelets.

"Good evening Tessa." He spoke as he held out his hand.  
"Good evening Sir." She replied taking his hand and transferred the souls she carried over to him. "Did you bring someone here?" he asked.

"Yes, they knew your name and said it was urgent."

She stared at his face waiting for him to blow up at her for bringing outsiders to his domain. But it never came.

"Well why are they waiting outside?" he asked in a kind voice. "Bring them in." he asked.

The doors swung open and Castiel entered followed closely by Ariel and Jericho.

"I'll just leave then." Tessa said disappearing.

Damien turned his attention back to the 3 guests.

"Congratulations." He clapped. "No mortal has ever reached my domain before. Most usually die along the way. It's quite sad really."

"We're not humans." Jericho told him.

"You're not? Demons?" he guessed again.

They all shook there heads.

"Oh well that's good. If you were I'd have to kill you. Especially after that one…Aldopair killed one of my men."

"Alastair." Castiel corrected.

"Whatever. So what are you?" Damien asked.

"Angels."

Damien froze. He slowly turned his head to face them. "Angels." He said making sure he heard them right. They all nodded. "Oh well nice to finally meet some. Feel free to sit down." He said waving his hand. Out of the ground popped 3 stone chairs. "So what can I do for ya?" he asked.

"It's a bit of a long story." Ariel told him.

"For the past 50 million years I've been sitting in this very room collecting souls from a bunch of dead guys…I think we have time."

So Castiel told Damien the story from the beginning. Of how the previous archangels Michael and Lucifer purposely started the apocalypse to have their destined battle. How all 3 of the angels before him stood up to Michael and chose God over him. He concluded by saying that Damien had to come with them.

Damien just nodded as he took it all in.

"Hmm." He mumbled. "All right, let's pretend that I do say yes and leave here. Who would take over for me?"

"The horseman?" Jericho offered.

Damien just laughed. "Are you serious? The guys a loose cannon. Someone makes the mistake of bumping into him and then they fall over dead. And I'm the one cleaning up after him. Otherwise there would be souls coming out the wazoo. Pissed off souls turn into pissed off ghosts. Once someone's a ghost I can't deal with them. That's why my reapers gather in his pretense. First because he's death and we're all attracted to it, and also because wherever he goes someone is bound to die."

"What makes the two of you so different?" Ariel asked.

"One, he's an old man who looks like a grave digger, where as I could model for Calvin Klein if I wanted to."

All three looked lost at his words.

"What I like their briefs." Damien muttered.

Jericho rubbed his head in frustration.

"This. This is the first?" Damien asked Castiel who just shrugged.

"So are you going to come with us or not?" Castiel asked.

"Yes. God gave me life, he's my creator my father. If he asks me to do something I'm gonna do it. Besides I've only been to the real world once, and I was just there to kill people. 50 million years with just reapers to talk to makes me a little socially awkward."

"When were you here?" Ariel asked.

"Passover. Came through Egypt, entered houses without blood on the door and killed the first born." Damien looked sad. "Do I regret it? I don't know. It's not my place to say…So were looking for this Eliza girl next?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes." Castiel told him, "As soon as you're ready we'll leave."

"All right let's go." Damien said.

"What about the reapers?" Ariel asked.

"They're fine. I telepathically told them what to do."

"Good. Do you need a weapon?" Castiel asked him.

Damien shook his head and pulled out what appeared to be a sword with no blade. It was just the hilt. Suddenly a burst of flames appeared out of no where and a blade of flames made up the sword.

"You got your toys, I got mine." He said as the fire disappeared and he pocketed the sword. "Let's go get Eliza."

Castiel closed his eyes and focused in on her location. He reopened his eyes and gasped.

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

"Eliza's in trouble." Castiel told the other 3.

"Why?" Jericho asked.

"Michael didn't just banished her here." He said referring to earth. "He trapped her here. She's stuck in a ring of fire."

"Let's go." Ariel ordered.

The four zapped to the warehouse she was being held at. They all marched forward but Damien was the only one who could enter in. When Castiel, Ariel and Jericho tried they just got pushed back.

"Michaels put up Enochian sigil marks that keep us from entering." He yelled to Damien. "It's more to keep her in than keeping us out. You're immune to it. Damien you have to go get her."

Damien nodded and pressed forward. All the lights were off except a ring of fire at the back of the room. He snapped his fingers and the lights came on. The sight before him was gruesome.

"God Almighty." He whispered to himself.

End chapter 4. So yes Damien is young and handsome. He is a jokester, but can also be very serious at times. Oh and I was thinking about Damien and Eliza and whether or not they should hook up. They will definitely have a love/hate relationship. But I don't know if they should actually get together. Let me know what you think by reviewing! I love it when you guys do that. If you take the time to put this on Story Alert, please take time to review it! 

Until next time! 


	5. Eliza's Freedom

Hello Everyone. Thank you all for your reviews. I didn't get as many as I wanted, but at least I got some. Which is the important thing. Please Please Please review. I want to get at least 10 this time around. Especially because this is where the story takes off. All 5 angels are finally together and will return to heaven momentarily.

So where we left off, Damien is the only one who will be able to release Eliza from her ring of fire. The place where she is being held is covered in Enochian symbols that keep angels from crossing over, (Damien is immune to them). But before he can release her he must…Just read the story.

Damien slowly inched forward in the quiet empty warehouse. It was pitch black, except for the Enochian symbols which glowed white. Damien found it slightly amusing that a few lines and dots could restrain the most powerful beings that God created. NO angel in all creation could penetrate that marking…all but 1.

After a few minutes of at the symbols scattered on the walls, Damien noticed there was a red light illumination towards the back of the room. As he got closer he noticed that it was a fire. A ring of fire to be precise. And in the center was a young woman, she appeared to be in her mid 20's, or at least her vessel was. She was curled up in a ball in the center of the holy fire.

Damien's eyes opened wider at the sight of her, she was beaten, bruised, and bloody. It hurt him to see something so beautiful, so pure to be cowering on the ground like a dog.

"Eliza?" he whispered trying to wake her. No response.

"Eliza can you hear me?" he tried a little louder this time. He didn't know what to do. He honestly didn't know much about his brethren. What their strengths and weaknesses were.

"_Damien?"_ A voice in his head called.

"_Castiel? What are you doing?"_ Damien thought.

"_We've been waiting out here for 15 minutes, could you break the seal and let us enter this facility?"_ Cas asked.

"_Yeah."_ Damien telepathically replied.

Damien stuck up his hand and the markings on the walls vanished. When he was done he turned to face the front door and wait for them to enter.

"Thank you." Castiel said appearing beside a now startled Damien.

"Don't mention it." Damien said once he got his breath back.

Ariel stared at the ceiling down to the fire, then she looked back up again. The sprinkler directly above the ring of fire turned on and rained down and put out the fire.

Damien stood over Eliza and noticed she still hadn't waken up. He squatted down so that their faces were a lot closer. Jericho turned to see this.

"Damien don't do that." Jericho warned.

"Why? I'm just trying to wake her up." Damien said as he motioned to the limp angel sprawled out on the ground.

"Because she's faking." Ariel answered for Jericho.

Immediately Eliza's eyes opened wide and she brought her fist to the base of Damien's jaw.

Damien fell back and nursed his jaw by rubbing his now red cheek.

"Oww." He said without pain in his voice.

Eliza gracefully got to her feet. She came up to Damien and grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced him against a wall.

"Who are you?" she demanded. She telekinetically grabbed her sword which had been inconveniently placed outside her fiery prison. "I won't ask twice." She ordered.

"Eliza calm down. He's with me." Castiel ordered from behind her.

Eliza spun around remembering there were others in the building.

"Castiel? Ariel?" she asked in disbelief. "Jericho?"

They all nodded.

"Someone want to explain what's going on?" she asked extremely confused. "Ariel's supposed to be dead. Jericho became human. And Cas there's basically a bounty out for your head."

Cas looked at her in caution.

"Don't worry I'm not going to try anything. I was actually thinking about disobedience and coming to find you."

Damien cleared his throat. "Do you mind letting me go?" he asked still forcefully pressed against the wall.

She hesitated before releasing her hold on him. "Who are you?" she asked less hostile than before.

"Damien. My name's Damien."

"**The** Damien. Angel of Death Damien?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

She smirked.

"What?" Damien asked in confusion.

"Nothing it's just I always thought you'd be older." She said walking over to the others.

"Why does everyone think that?" Damien asked himself as he walked over behind her.

"What happened to you?" Ariel asked.

"Michael." Eliza began. "It all began with him. I simply said that maybe we shouldn't be rushing this destined battle between him and Lucifer. That we should wait for God to speak with us."

"What did Michael say?" Castiel asked.

"That this battle was going to happen and nothing would stand in his way. Next thing I know I'm being banished to Earth, thrown in a ring of holy fire and being under 24 hour surveillance."

"How long have you been trapped here?" Damien asked.

"Don't know. The days began to mash together. I'd guess at least 4 months."

"Where are the angels that were guarding you?" Castiel asked.

"They took off a few days ago. They broke the Enochian seal, exited the premises, resealed the doors and just left me here. Is the war over?"

"Yes." Castiel answered her.

"Who won?"

"Neither. They're both back in the cage. We'll explain what happened."

"And why we're here to free you." Ariel added.

After Cas, Jericho, and Ariel finished telling Eliza about how the Winchesters were able to trap both Michael and Lucifer in the cage, Castiel went on to explain that there are new archangels that will replace the others. And how Eliza was one of them.

Eliza failed to contain a small laugh.

"Me an archangel?" she asked in disbelief.

Castiel did not look amused.

"I'm just a low class soldier who's been stationed on earth my entire life. Why would I be an archangel?"

"Because you stopped to think if you were doing the right thing. You stopped listening to Michael and started listening to God. Think about it; Ariel was martyred for protecting humans, I disobeyed to save human lives who would die in the crossfire, both you and Jericho were punished for speaking against Michael. Are actions were of good intentions and God has chosen us for that very reason."

"What about him?" she asked motioning to Damien.

"He had nothing to do with any of this. He stayed out of it. Now that all 5 of us are united we can leave. We have to go speak with the father. He will give us instruction and hopefully answer any questions we have. Heaven needs us, **all** of us. What do you say?"

Eliza nodded her head.

"Let's go. I sense something is going down in heaven, and whatever it is it's not good."

End chapter. So the 5 archangels are finally together. And this is where the story takes off. They'll fix the heaven problem and then return to earth to take care of all the stray demons and monsters. Stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed.

Tell me what your thoughts on the chapter are. Was it good, bad. What needs improving. Tell me by reviewing!


	6. God's Instructions

Hello again. First off the bat, I am sooo sorry for the wait. I have been incredibly busy for the past few weeks. With job-hunting, senior year starting, and blah blah blah blah blah. I promise I will try to update whenever I have an opportunity.

So a few of my lovely readers were wondering who the main antagonist was. I will say this, Lucifer isn't done yet. Honestly, Lucy waited thousands of years to escape his cage, I don't think he'll give up that easily. Also I am going to introduce these 3 characters who are what you may call "arch-demons", they were 3 angels who stood by Lucifers side when he rebelled against God, and they all were cast into hell. I'll explain more in this chapter and ones to come.

This link will show a picture of what I think Eliza would look like. .com/hairstyles/all_womens_looks/jessica_stroup_nov_11_2008

So without any other side notes…here's what you've all been waiting for.

P.S. Reviews make me very happy!

"So all we have to do is fly up to heaven?" Damien asked.

Castiel nodded, "unfortunately it won't be that easy."

"Why?" Damien asked.

"Because the place we're going, we have no idea where it is." Eliza answered. "The Angelic Covenant, the place where we live and train for battles, we know where that is but unfortunately that's not where were going."

Castiel continued, "When people die and go to heaven they live their own paradise, each one is different. Given how many humans have died. We have about 50 billion heavens to navigate through. Because that is where God resides. The only ones who knew his location by heart were Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael. Now 1 is dead, 2 are fighting in a hole somewhere, and 1 is bound to earth."

"But you went there couldn't you just zap there now?" Jericho asked.

Castiel shook his head. "I woke up there after Lucifer killed me. I don't know how I got there or how I got back."

"So we have to navigate through heaven by ourselves?" Eliza asked.

Castiel nodded once again.

"Huh, how about we get going heaven needs us." She said again.

"We need to go to the heaven's gate, that's the first path into heaven before it branches off." Ariel added. "Once there we may need to split up."

"That's a good idea. Jericho. You, Eliza and Damien will be together and Ariel and I will take another path."

Jericho nodded.

Ariel nodded and glided over to stand next to Castiel. As she gracefully walked, their hands accidentally brushed. And Castiel felt his cheeks go red but he did nothing to break the connection.

"Let's go." Cas told them as they all teleported to the gate of heaven.

* * *

When they landed Damien had a look around. In his head he was picturing a giant castle on a cloud with a literal gate surrounding it. But know they were in the center of a dark courtyard. To his left was a giant grey arch with mist in the center that prevented you from seeing through it. On his right was a similar arch.

"Who the hell decided to name this place 'Heaven's Gate'?" he asked.

"It's not a literal 'gate', it's a pathway leading to heaven's core. Which is where the angels live. That's not where we're going. God lives amongst the humans so we navigate through all of this." Ariel told him.

"Good luck to you two." Jericho told Castiel and Ariel.

"And to you." With that Castiel and Ariel walked through the arch and disappeared on the other side.

"How long do you think it's going to be before he admits his feelings for her?" Jericho asked Eliza and Damien.

"I've been wondering that for years." Eliza said as they phased through the other arch.

* * *

When they walked through the arch, Castiel and Ariel were no longer in a courtyard but on a beach resort with hundreds of people. The mood immediately changed as all the people turned and stared at the two angels. Cas and Ariel stared at each other before Cas muttered "Definitely not", he grabbed her hand and escorted her out. They found a door nearby and walked through. They were now in a park with several families.

"This could take awhile." Cas told her.

"We have time." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile Eliza, and Damien walked into a college dorm room where people were partying and drinking and playing beer-pong.

"You have got to be kidding me." Eliza muttered. "This is the 5th one."  
"College parties seem to be a growing trend. He where's Jericho?"

Eliza turned. "Dammit where did he go he was right behind us?" when she turned back around she saw Damien drinking something from a red plastic cup.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm drinking a Hellhound Supreme, I think that's what they called it."

Eliza just glared at him.

"What? I'm already dead."

* * *

Jericho walked into a forest. He didn't want to worry Eliza and Damien but this was something he had to do. There was a cabin in the middle of the forest that he walked towards.

He motioned for the door to open and it did, creaking slightly. He walked through cautiously.

"Hello?" he whispered. Suddenly he saw a scrawny man behind the booth of the bar with a bottle over his head like he was about to throw it.

"Stupid Angelic Abominations! Haven't you done enough damage? Take that, and that." He slurred as he chucked glass bottles at Jericho. Jericho sighed and stuck up his hand. The glass bottle froze, still suspended in the air. Jericho snapped his fingers and it turned into sand. Jericho then turned his eyes back to the scrawny man.

"Don't come any closer, I'm warning you."

"Put that down your going to poke your eye out."

"Guess you've made a point. Who are you, what do you want?"

"I want your help Ashwald Gunther."

"My name is Ash. What do you want? Since when do angels ask humans for help?"

"Listen they say you can locate others in heaven." Jericho began.

"That's right."

"I need you to find someone for me."

* * *

Ariel and Castiel continued searching. They now knew they were close because land grew scarce and uninhabited.

"I remember this place. When he sent me back to earth this is one of the places I passed by." They were in a field, it was pitch black, but the full moon and stars illuminated the ground in a way the sun never could. Castiel looked at Ariel, the moon magnified her beauty 100 times over.

"We should go." Cas said forcing himself to look away. He began to walk but he felt Ariel grab his forearm.

"Wait." She said. She hesitated before continuing. "I want to do something before it's too late."

"What?" Castiel asked. Her green eyes pierced his own. She slowly inched forward and softly placed a kiss on his lips. She placed her hands on his cheek, then after the longest moment she pulled away.

Castiel wanted so bad to kiss her again, but he hesitated, and before he could make his move she pulled away. She grabbed his hand, intertwined there fingers and walked through the only door in sight.

When they reached the other side they were in a garden. There was a beautiful house, a lake, and a small garden.

"We're here. This is where I woke up."

"Has God been here this entire time?"

"No he was on earth, posing as a human, but after the battle he returned here and awaited the 5 of us."

At that moment there was a bang from inside the shed next to them.

"I think someone is trying to get out." Ariel pointed out as there was another bang. Then the door broke down and two people stumbled out of the shed and fell on one another. It was Eliza and Damien.

"Finally, a place that looks promising." Damien said in a happy voice.

"Gerrof meeehh neow!" Eliza mumbled from beneath Damien.

"Oh sorry Ellie." Damien apologized as he hoist himself off and helped her get to her feet.

"For the last time, my name is ELIZA. E-liz-a. Not Ellie."

"Whatever Ellie. Hey it's Cas and Ariel." He said waving. "Are we here is this it?"

"Yes you have reached me." A voice said behind them. They all turned and saw God standing beside them.

"Father." Eliza gasped.

"Hello my sons and daughters."  
"Wait, where's Jericho?" Ariel asked.

"He is finally saying good bye to his family. Since he was robbed of the chance."

* * *

Jericho stood on a beach. In the distance was a woman and two kids playing and smimming in the ocean.

He slowly and cautiously walked over to them. It took a moment before the mom knew he was there.

"Jerry?" she asked.

"Hello Monica." He said almost breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I had to see you." He said sill embracing her.

"Jerry? Jerry?" she said trying to get his attention, "Jericho."

He finally turned to look at her.

"You have to go," she told him.

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you to leave either but you have to. Your work isn't done yet. You need to follow the others."

"Daddy!" his daughter Kaylee shouted as she and her brother Jack hugged their dad. "Did God fix you?" she asked. "Did you get your angel wings back?"

"I did bigger and better than before."

"We missed you Dad." Jack told him.

"I never stopped missing you, any of you. And I wish I could stay longer."  
"We aren't going anywhere." Monica told him.

"I'll be back someday. When this is over." He kissed Monica one last time before he hugged his kids and flew to Castiel's location.

"Welcome back son." God told him. "I trust you got to tell them."

Jericho nodded. "Did I miss anything?"

"No. I guess you 5 want explaining. So here it is. I knew from the beginning that you 5 would remain loyal to me and my true intentions. I knew that Michael would fail, just as I know he will forever be indebted to all of you.

"It's been 3 weeks, the equivalent of 5 years down there. Lucifer will use Michael to open the door again. Lucifer's been waiting 5000 years for the moment to kill Michael and confront me, unfortunately he won't give up this easily. That is why I brought all of you here. You must rescue Michael, stop the devil, and save the world…again. But I must warn you, there will be unforeseen obstacles in your way."

"What are they?" Castiel asked.

"When I cast Lucifer into hell, 3 other angels, Quinn, William, and Vittoria stood by him and defended him. They too were cast out. They handle hell as Lucifer could. They all changed body and soul. After much suffering and anguish they transformed. A mutilate angel/demon hybrid, archdemons. They died long ago, but through a blood sacrifice they will be risen. The blood of the 4 past archangels. He's got Gabriel's, his own, and Raphael's. It's only a matter of time before he gets Michael's. You need to let go of the grudge you carry against him because he is your brother and he needs your help."

"How do we kill these 3 'archdemons'?" Jericho asked.

"Gabriel killed them last time and he barely escaped with his life. It was his last act of heaven before he left. Now my youngest son is dead because he stood up to Lucifer. He fought bravely to stop the apocalypse."  
"Will the apocalypse eventually come?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, but only I know when. I will tell you something though, something Michael failed to see. Of all the monsters and creatures and people that walked the earth, he failed to see the only one that mattered…the second coming of Christ."

And with that there was a flash and the gang found them selves in the sanctuary of angels, just outside of a mob of restless, leaderless, and hopeless angels.

End chapter 6. It was nice and long since I made everyone wait. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I have no idea how to write about heaven or God so I hope it wasn't too bad. Please feel free to send me a review. Tell me what you think.

P.S. I will have Dean play a part in this story eventually, and Cas and Ariel will discuss the kiss they had.


	7. Where do we go from here?

Hey there all my lovely readers. It's so nice to be back to the writing scene. So anyways picking up where we left off…

Castiel and his clan (that's what I call them) are going to have to rescue Michael from Lucifer before it's too late. I don't want people to be confused by the whole 'archdemon' thing but basically they are more powerful than any demon or ordinary angel since they used to be angels.

I had a lot of people asking if I'd be bringing back Gabriel, and I have to admit that I am in the next chapter or two. Because honestly he's probably my favorite secondary character and you can't have a good supernatural fic without him. Also look for the return of Raphael, Dean (He will be very very very important (hint! hint!)) and Crowley if I can fit him in (Crowley is a good guy in my personal opinion).

No I will not put Jesus in this story I just referred to him last chapter because I am a Christian and do believe that the real Apocalypse will feature him (it seemed to make sense at the time). To avoid any tension for you non-christians I won't post that here. If anyone has a problem with that sorry but I honestly don't care if you boycott my story.

So without any further ado…**Lights! Camera! Action!**

* * *

If there was one word to describe the scene before them it would be **chaos**, complete and utter chaos. Angels were scattered all around them. Many were still in their human vessels but a few were in their true form, what looked like a white silhouette. In heaven everything was normally organized and neat, not destroyed and broken.

Castiel had expected this but still to see it with his eyes was heart breaking.

Angels were banning together and fighting other groups. A civil war in heaven.

"Castiel!" he heard one angel shout. He turned and saw a latino angel followed by a Caucasian one.

"Alexandra? Seth? What is happening here?" he asked Alex the latino girl.

"Full scale rebellion on our hands. 2/3 of the angels are convinced that God has forsaken us and deserted us. They're all struggling to take control with Michael in the pit. What are we going to do?"

"We'll handle it Alex, Seth how many angels have we lost?" he asked Seth.

"At least 23. All ones trying to keep order here."

"Thank you for staying true to the Father. We'll take it from here."

"How? There are only 5 of you, I got 40 soldiers trying to keep this place calm. The resting souls are getting worried."

"Trust me we know." Jericho said remembering how Ash had said that the angels were terrorizing heaven.

"Just let us handle it."

"You can't do it Cas."

"Don't tell me what I can't do." Cas said as he walked into the mob followed by his clan.

They walked onto the steps of a broken church so they appeared before everyone. No one seemed to notice them so Eliza raised her voice.

"SILENCE!" she screamed. Suddenly everyone turned their eyes to her. Damien rubbed his ear at the volume of her voice.

"It's Eliza!" one shouted.

"You're supposed to be banished." Another angel from the crowd shouted. "God freed this traitor?"

"Actually I did." Castiel said as he stepped forward.

"Castiel? What is going on here? And Jericho. Ariel you're alived…who are you?" the same doubtful angel asked as he laid eyes on Damien who know one ever saw before.

"It's a human!" one shouted.

"If he were human he'd be dead." An angel in their true form pointed out.

"Brothers and Sisters. I come before you now to inform you of God's plan and our new mission. God has chosen me and my friends here to replace Michael, Gabe, and Raphael as archangels…"

The crowd stirred at this.

"Blasphemy" the doubtful one screamed as he drew his knife hopped up next to Castiel and plunged it in his chest.

Ariel pulled out her own sword and advanced on Damascus but Eliza held her back. Castiel didn't even flinch. "That enough proof for you Damascus?" he asked as he pulled out the dagger.

"Is that proof enough for **all** of you?"

The crowd went quiet.

"What are we supposed to do now? Michael ran things down here and now he's gone." A female angel with blonde hair asked.

"Michael went astray. He made a mistake by jump starting judgment day. I will not cover for him or defend him by saying 'he was only doing God's will', because he wasn't...he was doing his own. And none of you thought twice about the orders he gave to you. All of you are just as guilty as him. The reason me and my companions were chosen was because we have stood by God always, and we will continue to stand by him. The label of Archangel doesn't mean ruler, or tyrant, or oppressor...it means leader. We are all equal, to each other and the humans. One human loss is not justifiable and Michael failed to recognize that. God created them out of his own image. Perfect in the eyes of the lord. Yes they are flawed but so are we. After what just happened here, we know we are flawed too. But we will try, and we will not stray as Michael did. We will make the world a better place and we will fix our home, and protect the name of the lord.

"Unfortunately we will be parting ways with you momentarily. God has just issued us our first objective to be carried out. So while we are gone you will report to our 2 advisors, Seth and Alexandra."

After Cas finished his speech, the mood of the crowd lightened as they realized what he said had been true. They had reported to Michael before God.

"So what are you gonna do?" Damascus asked.

"We will return to Earth." Cas answered. "There is unfinished work that needs to be dealt with immediately."

"Like what?" Another angel asked.

"We need to rescue Michael and bust him out of Hell."

* * *

The end...of the chapter. I really don't think this would be a good place to end the story, lol. So I'll update ASAP. Please take 2 minutes and send me a review. Thanks for reading.

SilverSpirit signing off.


	8. Dean's Dilemma

I'M BACK! I am very very very very very very very sorry for the long delay. I have been extremely busy ever since school started back up. I promise that I will not give up on this story; it is a huge success and all you readers mean so much to me. I love your opinions and your ideas. So please don't be shy and review. The special guest star for this chapter is….Dean Winchester.

* * *

"So tell me Mr. Winchester, why do you think I should hire you?" A large man in a suit a little too tight asked Dean.

"Well Mr. Parker, I'm a hardworking, and good with cars, it only seemed appropriate to become a mechanic."

"But your resume shows no college degree let alone experience, I don't see what makes you so special."

"_I keep you safe at night, how's that for special?"_ Dean thought a little ticked off.

"How old are you?" Mr. Parker asked as he twirled his moustache.

"31." Dean answered.

"What have you been doing these past 13 years?"

"Well my dad was a big on hunting and I went with him for most my young adult life. I just followed in his footsteps after he died. Then my brother…well let's just say he opened my eyes to other options."

"Smart man. By the way what type of stuff did you hunt? Rabbit, buck, bear?"

There was a whooshing noise followed by a bright light and lo and behold none other than Castiel was standing next to Dean.

"Demons and evil spirits actually." Cas answered for Dean. "Even Whores."

The business man jumped 10 feet out of his seat, and shrieked. "Wh-wh-who are you?" he said pointing a shaky finger at Castiel.  
"Castiel, Angel of the lord." Cas addressed himself.

Dean just sunk lowly into the chair and buried his face in his hands.

"If it's not too much to ask, I need to borrow Mr. Winchester for a moment." Cas said gripping Dean's shoulder and zapping him back to Lisa's house. Lucky for Dean Ben was at school and Lisa was working.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said upset.

"I took you away from the fat man."

"Well thanks for that. You know there are more subtle ways to approach it than that."

"Listen I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important."

"What's the problem?"

"I need the horsemen's rings." Cas admitted.  
"Why?"

"Because I'm going to open the gate…again."

"That's funny…man you ain't kidding." Dean said as the smile left his face. "Are you off your rocker?"

"What?" Cas asked not understanding human expressions.

"Sam risked his life to put them down there permanently."

"This isn't about revenge or hate Dean, this goes beyond all of us. Now God appointed me to see this thing through. He gave me the task of protecting mankind. And the only way I can do it is with those four rings."

"Why?"

"You know how I said I came back new and improved?"

Dean nodded.

"Well that was a bit of an understatement…Dean I'm an archangel. One of the 5 new archangels. We all chose to listen to The Father and protect humanity. Because of that we were martyred and persecuted by Michael and all the others. But ultimately we just passed the test. Now whether or not you believe me, that's your choice. But I need to rescue Michael before it's too late."

"Why?"

"Long ago when Earth was first being created. Lucifer was being cast down. But he had friends. Quinn, William, and Vittoria. They all stood by him and they fell to eternal damnation as well. Lucifer used them. He mutated them into Demon/Angel hybrids. More powerful than the average angel, and more powerful than demons like Alastair or Lilith ever were. They became his failsafe."

"A failsafe for what?"

"In case Lilith failed at breaking the seals, he created an option that would destroy the cage forever, and walk free as he very well pleased. The blood of the past 4 archangels, he resurrected his 3 archdemons during the apocalypse. Now there out hunting down Raphael."

"So you're gonna bust open the cage, do some Mission: Impossible extraction of Michael, and get the hell out in time."

"All in all, yes."

"I put the rings in an underground vault downtown. No one can get there unless they know where to go."

"Angel proofing."

"Bingo. All my stuffs there including the 3 rings."  
"3? Where's the fourth?"

"Mr. Reaper took it back. Since you're an archangel now, you oughta be able to flip on you're GPS and track the guy right?"

"No…"

Dean frowned

"…but I know someone who can."

* * *

"No no no! Absolutely not. I am no ones messenger boy." Damien said defensively.

"I thought 'angel' meant messenger." Dean said aloud.

All 5 archangels turned and gave Dean the stink eye.

"Awkward." Dean whispered.

"This guy and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Damien told Cas.

"I understand, but you are able to track him?"

"Hold up." Eliza cut in, "The last unit of angels sent to apprehend Death all ended up dead. What's to say he won't just fry you too?"

"I'm not alive therefore he cannot kill me. But I'm not dead so he can't use me. I'm a catch-22…but thank you so much for your concern Ellie."

"It's settled then. Ariel and I will retrieve the other rings and you find Death." Cas instructed

"Oh Goody." Damien said sarcastically.

And just like that Cas and Ariel disappeared. "Try not to miss me." Damien said as he disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Dean twiddled his fingers as he waited. He glanced at Jericho and then at Eliza. Her arms were crossed. She was leaning against the banister in the living room. She had on black boots, skinny jeans and a blood red tank top. Her arms were crossed and Dean saw purple bruises and scabs on her wrists.

"The penalty of treason," she told Dean, "you think too loud."

"what did they do to you?"

"Heaven can be just as bad as hell…if you're on the wrong side."

* * *

End of chapter. I'll try to have the next update next week. And I promise lots of Castiel Ariel fluff next chapter. Please hit me with a review.

P.S. I've had a lot of questions about whether or not evil Sam would be in this story. I have to say yes (although it's technically Lucifer), but anyway he'll be here before you know it. This story is very much AU after season 5.


	9. A Race against Time

Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I swear I will try to get these up as soon as possible. So heres the deal, I had this story completed…but then a couple weeks ago another plotline hit me. It is going to center around the 'archdemons', William, Quinn, and Vittoria. Also several more OCs will be coming into play. I really hope this doesn't ruin the story, just let me know if it is getting too confusing. Just a heads up, I had originally planned for Lucifer to be the main antagonist, but after my revision, it's more of the archdemons. Don't get me wrong Lucifer is still on the bad side, just know the archdemons will play a very big role in this story. At the end of each chapter, if I introduce an OC, I will create a character profile sort of thing, where it'll give you details about what they look like, who they are, 'Damien's nicknames', clothes they wear, etc.

Enjoy the show…

Chapter 9: A Race against Time

Dean glared at his watch for what seemed the millionth time. 4 hours had passed since Damien, Castiel, and Ariel had all gone their separate ways. Jericho and Eliza were still plastered in the exact same position, and had not moved a hair. He began to beat his thumbs together in an attempt to break the silence.

"That does it, what's taking them so long?" Dean ordered. Both Eliza and Jericho slowly turned their heads to face Dean.

"I mean how hard is it to retrieve a ring from Death, if you yourself are the Angel of Death?"

"Would you have rather done it?" Jericho countered.

"I didn't ask to be dragged into this mess."

"Then have faith, God knows you need some." Jericho told Dean.

_Angelic Bastard_ Dean thought.

"I heard that." Jericho said calmly.

"What Jericho means to say Dean, is that soon…very soon, you will be put to the ultimate test, and only then will you realize that you are as much a part of this as the rest of us" Eliza told him.

Everyone was silent for a moment when they all felt a gust of wind enter the room. They all turned and saw the angel Joshua standing before them.

"Please excuse my entrance, I don't mean to interrupt." Joshua apologized.

"Joshua? It's been a while. What brings you here?" Jericho told him.

"I come with a message from the Lord"

* * *

Damien swiftly walked through the streets of Miami. There were dozens of reapers gathered around him. He knew he was getting close now. He walked into a state park and low and behold a grim looking, old man was seated on a park bench twirling the head of his cane in his hand.

"Long time no see." Damien greeted as he sat next to him.

"Damien the Prince of Death." Death droned. "I must say 4,000 years since our last meeting and you haven't aged a day."

"4000 years since our last meeting and you still have a dry sense of humor." Damien countered sarcastically.

Death's lip curled so he was giving off a sadistic looking smirk. "Storms coming." He said looking out at the ocean.

Damien sensed it too. A hurricane would hit within the hour, but this wasn't natural…it was supernatural. Demons were a foot.

"You and I both know we are not permitted to interfere with the course of life or death."

"You aren't, I am."

"You know this is exactly why I avoid trying to meet with you! Your attitude is just atrocious! It's no wonder everyone who hangs around you ends up dead!"

"What do you really want Damien? You obviously do not want to catch up, there is only one reason you would seek me out and that was if you wanted something."

"Now that you mention it-"

"You need my ring. You and the other archangels are trying to stop the second wave of hell's forces."

"How'd you know about my little promotion?"

"Word travels fast, a few dead angels from the rebellion upstairs explained it all."

"I see, so how about it? Are you going to give it to me?"

Death pondered for a minute.

Damien took a deep breath. "Doomsday is on your doorstep; if Lucifer does escape he will hunt you down and bind you to himself. You will be forced to do his bidding for all eternity. I might have stayed in the spirit realm for the past several millennia, but I still know what goes on up here. I know he intended to use you to purge heaven of all angels so he could conquer the human race. If you and I finally put aside our differences and work together we can prevent that judgment for you, my brothers, and the humans.

"Very well, don't get me wrong I despise working with you, but I really don't want to clean up after the vermin's mess. Demons are rather sloppy."

"I'll take that as a compliment, oh one more thing. Seeing as I got promoted there's no need for me to be located in the spirit realm any longer. Out of gratitude all my reapers will report to you now."

"Thank you Damien, that's the most sensible thing you've done since the creation of this universe." Death said as he slipped off his ring, gave it to Damien and disappeared.

"This doesn't change anything!" Damien shouted into the air causing several people passing by to stop and stare at him.

* * *

Cas walked out of the bank with a small box in his hand. Ariel walked along side him.

"Castiel," she began, "we haven't really had a chance to talk about what happened between us back in heaven…"

"What's to talk about? You kissed me and I kissed you back."

"I know and I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Rules are that angels aren't allowed to have intimate relationships with one another. Why don't we just forget it ever happened?"

"That's just it; I don't want to forget it ever happened. Ariel, after Uriel killed you it was like my soul had been ripped out of my body. I don't know what was worse; seeing you lying on the soaking pavement lifeless, or realizing the fact that I could've stopped it from happening. When you died…I died. That's why I've keeping my distance, I don't know what would happen if I lost you again."

"You won't have to. I promise I will never leave you again." Ariel swore as she sealed her lips with Castiel's once more.

Suddenly, through the darkness came a raspy evil laugh.

Cas and Ariel broke away and turned to see a pack of demons emerging.

"Ain't that precious." The leading demon smirked. "I hate to break up this little 'get together' but you have something that belongs to us."

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Ariel warned as she stepped forward drawing her knife from her back pocket.

"Ariel returned from the grave, we know exactly who you are, we know your strengths…" he turned to Cas, "…and your weaknesses."

He turned to his followers. "Light 'em up!" he ordered as the demons pulled out homemade holy fire bombs.

"If anyone will be lighten up…it'll be you." Castiel warned. Cas then spread his arms out, looked up, and separated himself from his vessel. A white light filled the sky and the demons screamed as they caught sight of his true form. The lead demon and one other turned away just in time and they were spared the agony of their eyes burning out of their sockets.

"Let's get out of here!" The leader ordered the one other survivor. He nodded and they zapped themselves away hoping they weren't followed by the all powerful angels.

* * *

They reappeared inside a warehouse. Several other demons were standing guard at the entrances. Several Enochian sigils were carved around various spots inside the building.

The leader walked over to a woman speaking with another demon.

"Madam," he greeted.

"Marcus, that was quick." She said dryly. She looked him up and down and than scowled. "You didn't get it did you?"

"They were too powerful; archangel powerful, they overwhelmed us, half my platoon is dead if not dying."

"Which is why I provided you with the tools necessary to defeat them!" She roared causing all demons in the warehouse to shutter and turn away from her.

"I'm sorry, Vittoria." Marcus whimpered looking down. "I promise I will not fail you again."

"No…you won't" she sighed putting her hand on his shoulder.

Marcus looked at her for a moment before he keeled over in pain, he gasped as he felt his insides ignite and burn him from the inside out. "Incompetence is not something I can just forget." She told the corpse walking over it. "You." She ordered the demon who had accompanied Marcus.

"If you do not want to share his fate you will bring me those rings." Vittoria ordered.

"Yes ma'am, but I might ask why not send William or Quinn?"

"Because Jeremy, I don't want to waste Quinn's energy on such a task as this. And William he's already on assignment. He's hunting down a human as we speak. A human who will ultimately tip the scales in this war. She will either bring about our victory, or be our **ultimate** downfall."

The end. Hit me with a review to let me know how I'm doing. Also which sounds cooler; Arch demon or Omega demon? Here's Vittorias Profile:

Name: Vittoria

Species: Angel (Previously), Demon

Age: Appears in early 20's

Title: Head Archdemon

Picture: On my homepage

Clothing: Black pants, black heels, and black blouse. (pretty much all black)


End file.
